


little battles

by nikomiel



Series: Volleyshots [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, sorry but someone has to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikomiel/pseuds/nikomiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when all you've ever done is fight, how do you stop?</p>
            </blockquote>





	little battles

Kageyama used to love their little battles.

  
From the moment that little fluffy-haired asshole stepped onto the court in Junior High, they’d been fighting – both on the court and off it- with the kind of intensity that gave anyone familiar with the term “sexual tension” a serious headache. Years later, he could still see it, Hinata’s face turning to scrunched-up anger as he demanded that day

_What have you been doing for the last three years?_

In all fairness, almost anyone familiar with the rather douchey nature of Kageyama Tobio would take that badly. But then again, almost anyone hit with a question like that after getting their asses handed to them on the volleyball court would probably go off to cry in the bathrooms.

Hinata hadn’t.

He’d stood there, glaring up at Kageyama as the late-afternoon sunset drenched his hair and skin in scarlet, and with a pink in his cheeks that had nothing to do with the light had yelled

_If you’re the king that rules the court, then I’ll have to defeat you!_

And Kageyama had felt it.  
As if Hinata’s determination were some tangible force of nature, he could feel it, raising the hairs on the back of his neck and twisting his gut as he stared into that stubborn little face. He could feel the challenge, the strange and addicting excitement of rivalry.

And so began their first battle, but not their last.

 

For as rivals and friends and teammates, competition was the air they breathed. Life was not exciting without some victory to chase after, and whilst they knew it had gotten a little ridiculous when Hinata was projectile vomiting after racing Kageyama to school post-breakfast, they wouldn’t have stopped for the world.  
Not even after Hinata had stretched on his toes to try and reach Kageyama’s height, and Kageyama had finally kissed him, and Hinata fell on his ass in surprise and yelled _what the hell, bakayama_ and Kageyama couldn’t believe he was in love with this idiot.  
Not even after they held hands until it became a strength squeezing battle and Hinata ended up putting frozen peas on his crushed fingers for two hours at home.  
Not even after Hinata saw his junk for the first time, and had totally killed the mood by mumbling _damnit, it’s bigger than mine_ , and Kageyama wasn’t sure whether to laugh or hit him for ruining a perfectly sexy evening.

Even as they fell in love, the little battles continued to be the spark in their day.

 

Hinata had said to him once, sprawled on his old grey couch and taking up far more than his share of the cushion space,

_do you ever notice that we fight more than we kiss?_

and Kageyama had laughed and said, _maybe that’s cause fighting is more enjoyable_ , and Hinata had kicked him off the couch with those stupidly strong leg muscles of his, cackling so evilly that Kageyama just _had_ to chuck a pillow in his face, and so the subject was laid to rest among the popcorn kernels and game cases that marked their usual Sundays.

Resting, but not forgotten.

For it came up again and again in their little battles, over who had to use the controller with the shitty analog stick and who had paid for lunch last time and whether they spent more time at Kageyama’s than they did at Hinata’s ( _that’s cause at mine we don’t get barged in on by a five-year-old all the damn time_ ) and whether Kageyama texted Oikawa too much ( _he’s teasing you, and that’s flirting! look how we started_!) and whether Hinata was texting Kenma too much ( _I feel like you trust him more than you trust me)_ and their little rivalries, their little arguments and trading of insults that marked day-to-day routine of their Kagehina (as Yachi dubbed it) lifestyle

until the little battles weren’t quite so little after all.

Kageyama found himself hung up on for the very first time, one year later, when he’d called Hinata a dumbass for not knowing what a conjunction was (although he’d had to look it up too, just in case of course) and Hinata had shrieked _if I’m so dumb, why do you date me?_ and the next thing he knew, there was a beeping in his ears and a thumping in his chest that had nothing to do with the five-mile run he’d done ten minutes prior.

then there was the time when Hinata had accidently called him “king” in front of the new teammates and Kageyama had fucking lost it and roared “ _THERE’S NO NEED FOR THEM TO KNOW THAT, DUMBASS HINATA_ ”  
and that was worse, because he’d found Hinata with red eyes in the bathrooms later and their make-up kiss felt a little bit different that time.

and then Hinata was staying up texting Kenma, but falling asleep on the phone with Kageyama, and when exams came around and his mother put him under house arrest it felt like he didn’t even try to sneak out, and whilst Kageyama was vocal about their relationship Hinata was suspiciously quiet about the whole thing, to the point where the new first-years thought he was dating Yachi, and as the battles continued soon their makeup kisses became more frequent than their real kisses until one day

_Kageyama, do we fight too much?_

and he’d wanted to reply, _no, dumbass Hinata_ , but Hinata was looking at him with that broken-hearted gaze he’d first worn when they met, the look of a dream slipping far out of reach,  
and he’d known that Hinata was serious this time.

He’d swallowed, and Hinata saw his throat dip and started to cry, quietly at first but harder as Kageyama put his arms around him but still  
said nothing.

 

One year later, he stood there, graduation cap in hand and heart in his mouth as he watched Hinata pick his little sister up and whirl her around as his mother took copious photos and Kenma stood next to him, quiet but with something close to pride in his catlike eyes.  
Kageyama’s parents were saying something to him, and he wanted to reply but it felt like he was caught in the same silence he had been that day one year ago, because all he wanted to do still was to run over to Hinata and shake him and yell

_I STILL LOVE YOU AND WE FOUGHT TOO MUCH BUT PEOPLE GET MARRIED LIKE THAT AND WHERE AM I GOING TO FIND A CONNECTION LIKE US EVER AGAIN HOW CAN YOU STAND THERE AND SMILE CAN’T YOU HEAR MY HEART BREAKING FROM THERE_

but he walked over, the words died in his throat, and as Hinata looked puzzled then threatened at his ex boyfriend stalking towards him, a different sentence entirely came out.

_Congratulations…_

And Hinata had stammered because happy and suave he may be, he was still Hinata and still stuttered all the god damn time.

 During the silence, Kageyama finished his own sentence in his head, the words he would never say.

_…you win, Hinata. you finally defeated me. you're happy, and over me, and i'm not, so I guess i lost._

Hinata was looking at his shoes, but he flicked his eyes up for the briefest moment and as gold met blue Kageyama realised he hadn’t made eye contact with him all year. Finally, he spoke.

_Thank you._

And with that, Natsu was tugging him away towards the cotton candy stand, and his mother was still taking photos, Kenma in the background and looking like he could read Kageyama’s mind as usual.

But he saw Kenma’s attention snap back to Hinata, one hand hesitantly touching his wrist, and he saw

Hinata’s shoulders were shaking as he walked away.

 

maybe nobody won after all.


End file.
